


Give me a howl, and I'll be there

by Forthethrill



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I didn't bother to find a beta for this, Lydia Martin's glossy lipstick, M/M, May get hot later, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, embarrassement, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forthethrill/pseuds/Forthethrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a curious boy, discovering things about werewolves and other stuff. Oh, and Derek is hot without a shirt on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strawberry t-shirt

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot claim ownership to any of the characters in this story, I don't even own a dog. Or cute werewolf guys. Or people who know them.
> 
> Totally unbeta'd, all blunders are my own doing.  
> I have no idea where this is going, but I'll run with the wolves for a while.

He found it lying under a pile of papers and notes from school mixed with a bunch of DVDs. Lydia's pink lipstick.

Stiles picked up the shiny, little piece of evidence that Lydia Martin had actually been in his room, studying a few days ago. Oh, Lydia. Had this been six months ago, Stiles would probably be a pathetic mess, in tears with a painful boner just for holding that girly item in his hand, discovering that She had left it (ok, forgotten by accident) in his room.  
Luckily things had changed. Well, the things he had hoped for had not happened, and were not ever going to happen between them, and for some reason he was ok with that. He had slowly discovered that his obsession with his childhood goddess had faded. She was a cool girl and he liked her still, but as a friend.

Stiles popped of the cap of the lipstick, it was a pink shade, girlish and glossy. He sniffed it, it smelt like strawberries. Of course, she would choose a color and scent mathcing that strawberry blond hair.

He glanced at himself in the mirror by the wardrobe. His hair looked much darker now as it had grown from the velvety 1 inch boyish plush to something he could actually mold had he wanted to. He walked closer to the mirror ruffling his hands through brown hair, he _could_ actually do something stylish… or not.  
Well what do you know, he was still holding the lipstick in his hand.

 _I bet it tastes like a girl_ , Stiles thought. Yeah, like he would know. Again he sniffed the glossy thing. It smelt like candy. And if he decided to test how it tasted on his lips, who would know right? He stuck out his tongue to get a taste of the flavor, it didn't taste like much at all. "I knew that...", he mumbled.

He put the lipstick to his mouth and applied it on his lower lip, it felt weird, and he chuckled a bit embarrassed to himself. Well at least now he knew what it tasted. Mission accomplished all in the name of research. He pressed his lips together in a trying motion and put on some more, and WOW his lips looked girly. He puckered his now pink mouth in a flirtatious motion at his own reflection. Ok, not cool. Boy in a worn out hoodie sporting pink " _Parisian chic_ ".  
But it felt soft and kind of pleasant. Luckily Stiles knew he would not immediately turn gay and have his dick fall off just by trying on a little make-up. He was a curious creature, so what?

With a serious expression he bit his lower lip and stared in the mirror. Stiles the _PORN STAR_. With a small smirk he wrinkled his nose a bit and tried out his come hither-stare. _Oooo, wicked,_ he thought and wet his lips in a seductive gesture.

"What are you doing?" The calm voice came from behind him, by the window. Stiles spun around, wide eyed, and there was Derek with his arms folded smugly across his chest with an inquisitive look on his otherwise grumpy face.

Derek Hale, werewolf-guy with a not so white t-shirt covered in oil stains and dirt.

"Derek, what the fuck!?" Stiles held a hand over his chest and huffed.

"Are you trying to _kill_ me?"

"Are you trying on make-up? Were you trying to eat it?" Derek asked.

_That poker face, what was up with that. And how long had he been standing there?_

Stiles stared blankly at the intruder with a not very come-hither gaping mouth and he felt a blush in his cheeks that probably outshone the infernal lipstick. "Oh that… Uh… I. Yes." He looked at the cursed piece of not manly thing in his hand. "Well, big surprise, it doesn't taste like strawberry fudge after all, so ok, lesson learned, right? Hahaha…" He tried to laugh it off with a flat giggle.

"And besides it's Lydia's, not mine. I do not have my own stash of make-up in my sock drawer, so there. I'm a dude. Do not let this.." - he waved a nervous hand under his chin - "awesome piece of glamour fool you".

"Are you quite finished? You talk all the time. Bet you even talk in your sleep."  
"No I don't, I'm very quiet, don't even snore. Ask Scott".  
"Yeah, I did, and you do", Derek said and pushed his way passed Stiles over to the door to the hall. "May I use your bathroom?" he asked.

Stiles was about to ask why he didn't just pee in a bush on the way over, but he had a feeling the dog-joke-of-the-day would not sit well, so he settled for "yes you may".

He watched Derek walk down the hall tugging the greasy shirt over his head just as he disappeared into the bathroom.

Great. While tumbling around in his scattered brain, toying around with the left over stash from his ex-wondergirl-crush, Stiles had totally forgotten all about Derek waiting to get the pile of research he had gathered. Excellent, just give the big guy the memory stick and push him back out through the window from where he came.

 _I should probably find something for him to wear_ , Stiles thought, and leaped over to his closed and started tossing pieces of clothing out on the floor, there had to be a baggy T-shirt in there somewhere befitting the big wolf. _Ah, there_. A hardly ever used Hard Rock Café t-shirt with some paint stains on it. His dad had used it once while painting the garage. When Derek emerged from the bathroom, Stiles was cramming the clothes back into the closet.

He tried not to stare at Derek's ridiculously ripped torso _what did that guy eat? Was it a werewolf thing, like supernatural awesomeness?_

So he grabbed the clean t-shirt and presented it to Derek: "There you go! Complements of Casa Stilinski. "

Derek looked down at the generous gift with a frown. "Yeah, I'm not wearing that."  
"Yes you are." Stiles pushed she garment into Derek's hands. "I do not own a black shirt in Derek size, this will have to do."  
"Stiles. Really, but no thank you."  
Derek tossed the shirt on the bed and walked over to where Stiles had his laptop running some kind of documentary on struggling polar bears.

Stiles suddenly felt a bit awkward when he said "You know ... you should probably put on a shirt. Um, my dad is home, and if he wants to say hello, its like uh…"

Derek looked up from the laptop with an almost surprised look "You don't think that he would suspect there's anything… weird going on?"  
All of a sudden Stiles was all arms and legs: "No! No no no, of course not! But he's like my dad, Sheriff Stilinski, and it's his actual job to suspect things. Dude, you just climbed in through my bedroom window. My dad likes doorbells. And doors. Oh, and he's just going to LOVE that tattoo on your back" Stiles said with a smirk.

A voice hollered from downstairs: "Stiles! Scott there with you? You want something to eat?".

Stiles literately jumped off the bed from where he sat and grabbed the t-shirt.  
"Yeah, dad, eh no, I mean Derek's here!"

He turned to his guest and said "Derek, you're wearing this shirt".  
Derek got on his feet and looked a bit amused. "Stiles, you're wearing lipstick".

There was a knock on the door and Stiles' dad said "guys, there's pizza downstairs if you want some."

"Ok, thanks!" Stiles shouted, and then hurried to wipe off the lipstick. Pink, glossy lipstick, _NOT_ cool for pizza night with dad.  
He looked up at Derek, and he had this typical ' _what the fuck Stiles_ ' expression, one eyebrow raised.

"What" Stiles said.  
"You just smeared your lipstick all over my Hard Rock Café Pittsburg t-shirt".  
"Oooooh…." Stiles looked at the shirt in his now sweaty hand and handed it over to Derek. "You'll live".

Derek put it on with a low growl in his throat and lo and behold it fit just right. And tight. With pink streaks just below the neck line.

"Thanks, now I look like a redneck with Lydia Martin's lipstick all over my shirt", Derek said.

Stiles suddenly got the disturbing mental image of Lydia making out with Derek, and he felt a bitter knot in his stomach.  
"What, Stiles? Why are you angry?"  
"Me, I'm not angry, no!"  
"Yes, you.. you're jealous. I can smell it on you."  
"No don't! I mean, wow. Mr Wolf with his keen instincts can all of a sudden tell what I'm feeling, but I'm not. Why should I be jealous, what the hell?"

Derek wasn't joking, he had this serious look and asked "So are you still into her? I mean, you and Lydia."  
Stiles knew better than to lie, especially wen Derek was standing up close in his personal space, eyes fixed on him, his nostrils picking up the scent of Stiles' frustration which he could not hide.

And then it hit him like a hammer. The thought of Lydia kissing Derek. _Oh_. Derek kissing Lydia. _Shit_. Derek kissing a girl.  
Stiles' eyes widened in shock and he felt his face heat up, and suddenly he could for once think of nothing to say.


	2. That guy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles needs to get some, poor boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting more soon, this is a slow build...

_And then it hit him like a hammer. The thought of Lydia kissing Derek. Oh. Derek kissing Lydia. Shit. Derek kissing a girl._  
 _Stiles' eyes widened in shock and he felt his face heat up, and suddenly he could for once think of nothing to say._

\----------

"Hey, Stiles.. " Derek said. "Do you feel weird about me mentioning Lydia? After all, _you_ were the one putting on her make-up."  
  
"No, nothing weird there! Ok, maybe the make-up was a bit weird, but not thinking about… why are we even discussing this? I'll give you the files you wanted, and then I'll call it a night, I really need to get some sleep, man."  
  
Stiles felt nervous and fidgety. Derek was just standing there with his usual brooding stare.      
  
"You need to come downstairs and say hi to my dad though. He knows about your supernatural roof-climbings-skills and all, but…"  
  
Derek sighed.  
"Yeah I know, pizza and doorbells".  
  
They walked down the stairs where Sherif Stilinski was standing flipping through a TV-guide, actually pretending to read it. So old school, who even had a TV-guide anyways.  
  
Derek nodded his head and but on a surprisingly polite smile as he greeted Stiles' dad.  
"Hi, sir. I uh… came by to pick up some research Stiles did for me, this is really helpful. You have a very clever son. Smart kid."  
  
The Sherif's gave Derek a scrutinizing stare, from the lipstick on his t-shirt to the crumpled up garment in the big guys hairy fist.  
  
"You know, pizza sounds great, but I really have to get going…"  
"Yeah" Stilinski replied "you should probably get back to your girlfriend", he nodded suggestively towards the pink stains on Derek's chest.  
Derek could almost feel how Stiles rolled his eyes at his dad's clumsy mannerism.  
  
"Yes, you do that dude, get back your gal", Stiles said in a too high pitched voice. He patted Derek on the back and immediately wished he hadn't, the feel of warm, firm muscles under thin cotton made him blush, and dad was standing right there, and his tongue felt dry and he just wanted to crawl up in bed and wash his brain. A bit awkwardly he padded along the hall after Derek.  
  
"So, thanks for the files… I'll see you around ok?" Derek held a hand on the door knob and peeked over to the living room where the sheriff had gotten comfortable in front of the tv.  
  
"Yea, and oh… no need to mention my little make-over thingy tonight, right?"  
Derek looked at him with something actually resembling a smile as he stepped outside: "Why would I? Besides, I'm the one wearing this ridiculous t-shirt, don't worry about it Stiles".  
  
With an intangible feeling of emptiness he watched Derek walk over to the Camaro in the driveway. Stiles drew a sharp breath of cool evening air, and then thought of something:  
"Hey Derek! Why would you ask Scott if I snore or not?"  
  
Derek only shook his head as he jumped into the car, slammed the door and spun of.  
"…or if I talk in my sleep.." he muttered, standing on the stairs of the front yard. Everything was quiet, all he could hear was some crickets and his own thoughts - the latter suddenly making a lot of noise in his head.  
  
Had Derek asked Scott about his sleeping habits? Of course not, why would he. Did Derek's super wolf hearing pick up on his stupendously fast heart rate whenever he was so close to that big hunk of muscles as he had been just now? He could smell jealousy and frustration on him, of course he heard.  
  
And the sudden realization of how he wanted Derek to kiss him. He wanted Derek. Crap. Did he pick up on that too?  
With an annoyed yelping sound Stiles retreated to the living room to join his dad and eat pizza.  
  
After brushing his teeth and falling flat out on the bed that night, Stiles pondered over the fact that he was suddenly into a guy. A MAN, what was that about!? He liked girls. Putting on lipstick didn't make anyone gay, that didn't mean anything. Oh, but drooling over Derek Hale's naked torso meant something. That guy….  
  
The last thought that went through Stiles' hazy mind was : Could Derek feel his need right now? Good thing the werewolf was unable to read minds. What would he think of Stiles if he knew? The sweet image of Derek's mouth as he smiled swam around in the young boy's mind, he wanted to hold on to it for just a while longer. He was too tired to jerk off, so he settled deeper into his pillow halfway into slumberland already. " _Derek the wolfman_ " he murmured secretly with a tiny grin. " _I'll dream of you_ _tonight, and you won't even know, big guy…."_  
  
\----------  
  
Stiles dreamt alright. It was a blurry, strange dream with too much goings on, he woke a couple of times during the night in his crumpled up sheets, annoyed that the cool part of the dream (Shirtless Derek being menacing and sexy on the roof outside his window) was repeatedly replaced by coach Finstock yelling at Stiles for loosing his lacrosse gear. Not sexy and completely irrelevant. Sexy times with Derek Hale was what he needed in his dreams.  
  
When dawn came his dad knocked on the door with muffled words about work and left overs in the fridge. Stiles tried to shake off the remnants of the dreams. Disturbing and mixed up images of the english paper he had to finish, his mummified mom lying in the hospital with curtains drawn, and coach Finstock's angry whistle were playing musical chairs in his brain. And yes, there was the great big tipi tent under the covers. " _Now that's just wrong_ ", Stiles thought.  
  
\----------  
   
                                     

"Dude, it's Friday, you have to come tonight!"  
Yes, it was a Friday, and the end of a long day of classes in which Stiles had spent most of his time contemplating this new thing he had. For a guy.  
  
Scott directed his dark puppy eyes deliberately at Stiles with a begging look. "The love of my not yet fulfilled life - Allison - is going to be there, and so are a lot of other HOT girls, I'm not letting you sit this one out Stiles."  
  
Scott jogged after Stiles as they sped down the stairs of the main entrance and out in the sunlit school yard.  
"I don't get that many chances to see Allison anymore without her dad's ever watching HUNTER glare, I need some _face time_ with her (he tried to suppress a very telling giggle) and this is a much needed opportunity for me to hang out…with HER"  
  
Stiles walked briskly towards the jeep in the parking lot. "Ok, so this party… Am I like a social outcast if I do NOT show?"  
"Yes, and also, Lydia's gonna be there." Scott had a look of enthusiastic anticipation on his face which made Stiles think of an eager dog trying to coax someone to play ball.  
"I'm not pining over Lydia anymore" Stiles said. "You know that right? No more pining. Done. I mean, I like her, but not… you know. I've moved on as they say."  
  
Scot's eyes were wide and almost demanding: "Stiles, you're my wing man! You know, like in that old movie we saw. I need you there!"  
Sties laughed at the overly-dramatic-head-over-heels-in-love-Scott.  
  
"Ok, I'm in" he said with a smirk, and Scott actually jumped with joy like only an overly-dramatic-head-over-heals-in-love-Scott could.  
  
Stiles couldn't help it, he actually felt happy for the poor sap. "I'll always be your wing man. By the way, that's a cheesy line."  
  
They both got into the jeep, heading for Scott's place. Stiles would drop him off, hit the showers and find something decent to wear for the party.  
The reliable jeep rolled it's way into the suburbs with Stiles' never resting fingers tapping along the steering wheel.  
  
Scott suddenly turned to Stiles with a curious expression: "What do you mean you've moved on? Like, you've MET someone?"  
  
"No, 'course not! I mean…. no? No! My life is totally boring. Ok, you're right. I need to get my skinny ass out there."  
Scott wouldn't let it go, so he kept on: "Dude, you've been weird all day, I know you, there's something up."  
  
What, could even Scott smell his angsty horniness now?  
  
Stiles made his eyes focus on the road and all he could do was…sing? Yes! Stiles drew his breath and with a sheepishly grin he sang (hollered was more like it):  
"Take my berathe awaaaaaaay - TAKE MY BREATH AWAAAAYYYY"  
And at that high pitch note Scott covered his werewolf ears and muttered: "Now I regret ever watching Top Gun with you".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated, and this work is totally unbetad. I love Stiles, but there's some angsty stuff coming along. And wolfy-smut ;)


	3. A relevant question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Scott go to a party. Don't drink and text...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm probably the slowest person in the history of posting. Thanks for the kudos though ;)  
> (And now it's REALLY about time that Stiles gets some, I almost feel bad for the boy...)

Stiles' dad was working the night shift and had reluctantly agreed on letting his son stay over at Scotts. Given all the drama lately concerning werewolves and other murderous business, the sherif had his concerns about letting his teenager go to this party he knew nothing about, but Mrs McCall was happy to let her son go, and well…

He sent a text to Stiles urging him to call and let his dad know when he was back at Scott's after the party. The sheriff sometimes felt he was being overly protective, and he tried to not fuzz too much and check up on Stiles. The kid had grown up so fast, and it was hard to keep track of all the comings and goings in the young boy's life. Ever so often John Stilinski fought the urge to search through his sons room and hack his computer, dreading in his mind what he might find. Then he put his mind at ease reminding himself that Stiles was a good kid, and that his need for control came with the job, and he let it go.

\----------

The moment Scott and Stiles entered the party they were hit by a pulsating mixture of heavy thumping music, heat, loud chatter and laughter, and perfume mixed with cigarette smoke seeping in from the open windows. The house was fancy and spacious, at least on the Stilinski scale.

Jennifer, a girl from Lydia's English class lived here with her divorced mom. Stiles knew her dad was rich and (after a sordid, big scandal) lived somewhere south with a new woman they had never met. And - for the weekend - the divorced mom had gone off with her peers to some golfing resort, living her daughter in the capable hands of their next door neighbor, the renowned and four year in a row prize winning landscape gardener of Beacon Hills.  
As stiles glanced over his shoulder he caught a glimpse of a boy peeing over the garden fence, victimizing the landscapers carefully trimmed hedge.

With a smirk Stiles padded his way into the big living room after Scott, actually pleased to see some familiar faces amongst the elite, and he soon engaged in a big debate concerning Superman vs Batman. Ok, so maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all to be a bit social, and he was glad to see Scott finally get a chance to lay his cartoonishly love-stricken eyes on his much adored Allison.

Stiles looked at his friends while twirling the plastic cup in his hand containing some sort of pink punch.

"Ah, young love" Stiles thought as he looked over at Scott and Allison. And then he thought - _wait - I'm young, I should totally have love as well… and sex, and…_  
Stiles emptied his plastic cup and swirled around to find Lydia standing by the punch bowl, sending the sweetest strawberry blonde smiles to the passers by.  
Her hair and outfit was impeccable as always. She smelled like some sort of vanilla desert, and her lips sparkled…(Stiles now had an idea of what her lips would taste like).

"Hey, Stiles", she chirped in a singing voice. How are you?  
With the ladle raised in her delicate hand she gestured for him to extend his plastic cup so she could pour him another round of the devilish pink punch.  
"Oh, I'm fine. This is fun!" he answered, and he heard his own voice take on a bit more cheerful tone than he was going for.  
"Well then" Lydia said "you should meet Jennifer's friend Miranda, she is totally in to that nerdy _Star Bores_ stuff that you like, and she likes old banged up cars like the one you have." She gave a sweet smile, as almost expecting praise for her clever matchmaking.

"Yeah, thanks…" Stiles replied. He felt light headed, still twirling the now - again - empty cup in his hand. "I think I'm gonna gamble along with fait for a while, you know?"

Lydia eyed him with suspicion. "Faith?"  
"HAHAHA", Stiles suddenly laughed. "Sweetheart, I mean, I'm going to lay the girls to rest. No! No, I mean… I'm goning… gonna.. lay the hole date thing to rest, and just see what happens."  
Stiles knew very well that he was getting drunk, and fast. He wasn't used to drinking, and who knew what Rich Girl Jennifer had poured into the punch. He felt the room spinning, and as he squinted his eyes, staring around the room, he suddenly longed for a bathroom.  
With a helpful hand, Lydia pointed Stiles' gaze towards a door at the top of the broad staircase. The line of people outside the door clearly indicated bathroom break, but it also helped Stiles' hazy brain to make a run for it the opposite way - out the front door, in the direction of the hedges.

Ah, the cool night air was like a soft caress to his hot forehead, and he stumbled along over the grass until he reached the scrubs on the far side of the lawn.  
With a little fumbling, he got his fly open and his dick out in the cool breeze, and then - "Oooohhh, sweet" Stiles sighed as he shamelessly peed in to the neatly trimmed hedge.

Stiles was about to do the little shake before zipping up his pants… but MAN! Oh, crap, the angry neighbor was staring right at him from across the adjacent lawn, his brows furrowed and he looked really, REALLY infuriated. Stiles froze for another second or to, and then finally managed to tuck himself away and ran back inside the house.

As he reached Scott and Allison in a crowd of dancing teens (they all had glitter in their hair, nice), he was giggling frantically and yelled over the loud music into Scotts ear. Scott jerked back "Dude, you don't have to yell!" and then "Whaaat? You peed in Mr. Nolan's bushes?"

Stiles ran down to the basement with Scott in tow, both snorting and laughing, and Scott managed to catch Stiles in the last second before he fell head first over a group of people sitting around on the floor, they were all engaged in some kind of drinking game, and he could see a ouija board on the carpet. Stiles opened his mouth to say something very intelligent about buying woodo-crap on e-Bay when luckily Scott tugged his friend further down to the doors facing the back garden. "I'm getting you home, dude, you're drunk". He nudged Stiles up the path that led back to the front of the house where the jeep was parked. "Shhhh, be quiet, I don't want to stop and chat with Mr. Noland right now!" Scott hissed as Stiles giggled and half danced/tripped over the gravel in the front yard.

As Stiles scrambled into the passenger seat of his jeep, Scott jumped in behind the wheel and started the car.  
"You never get drunk", Stiles slurred - "I mean even if you gurgle down a gallon of that hooch, you like - never get drunk, because of the wolf super powers."

Stiles started to hick-up. "Do you get hick-ups?" Scott actually thought about it. "I cant't remember the last time… not after the bite, I think?"  
Stiles grabbed his phone from his jacket, "I'm gonna ask DEREK if he hick-ups".  
"Dude, _don't_ send texts when you're drunk, it is ill advised…"

Stiles ogled his friend, "Relax! It's a very interesting question. For science…" he mumbled as he fiddled with his phone. The bumps in the road made it hard to type, and Stiles was squinting at the screen while humming a tune.

Next thing he knew, he almost fell out of the car and into Scott's arms who had unbuckled his seat belt. "It took you like three seconds to fall asleep, man". Now we must be quiet and not wake my mom. And you are gonna drink a LOT of water, my friend."

Stiles smiled greatfully as he was led up the stairs to Scott's room. He fell face down on top of the big bed, he even had his own side in Scott's bed from all the sleep overs they'd had over the years.  
"I need my phone" Stiles mumbled. "No you don't, and good night" he heard Scott say as his friend tugged off his sneakers and turned off the lights.

\----------

The following morning started with one of those terrifying moments where everything is in slow motion and - oh yes _-_ the utter shock and anxiety. That is, just after Stiles stumbled out of Scott's bathroom with a couple of painkillers and a bottle of water clutched in his hand, in _that moment_ when he picked up his phone from the carpet and found the unread texts.

" _OH MY GOD._ No no no no _…_ …" Stiles knelt down head first on the crumpled bedsheets besides Scott who had just woken up. Scott narrowed his eyes as he took in the pathetic sight of his friend, head burrowed deep in the pillows, his batman boxers sticking out in the air. He was about to make a joke about yoga gone wrong, but stopped as he could smell Stiles' distress heavy in the room. When he saw the phone clutched in Stiles' hand he sighed.  
"Ok, Stiles, what did you do…"

All he cold make out was muffled sounds from where Stiles' face was crushed into the pillow.

"Hey dude?"

Now the not hungover werewolf could make out the words "I want to die." as Stiles tossed the phone over to Scott's side of the bed.

"Ok, let's see… I'm sure it's not that bad", Scott said as he focused on the phone, fingers tapping over the screen to find the text that had his unfortunate friend close to tears.

"HAHAHA, that's so mature Stiles!" Scott laughed as he read out loud:

**_"Do you ever hick? you are super wolf with super peers. I am drunk lol"_ **

"Yeah, I'm sure Derek is going to take this very serious, Stiles." Scott giggled to himself as he scrolled down and read the rest of the texts from around 01:30 that night.

_**Derek: What's going on? You with Scott?** _

_**Stiles: I want to know, cos u have super powers wolfman. It is relevant.** _

_**Derek: Go to bed, Stiles.** _

_**Stiles: sourwolf, I wanna know** _

_**Derek: Know what?** _

_**Stiles: Would you?** _

_**Derek: I was sleeping and you're not making sense.** _

_**Stiles: would u fuck me?** _

Scott dropped the phone in his lap an shouted: "STILES, ARE YOU INSANE??!!!!"

Stiles had tipped over in a rather awkward fetal position covering his ears with the palms of his hands. "I feel sick", he choked out.

Scott glanced back at the phone, the last text from Derek was from 07:15 that morning. It simply read: **_"Call when you feel better. Coffee."_**

"Aw, thats nice…" Scott said in a mockingly sweet tone, then he slumped back against the head board with a totally puzzled look on his face.

He glared down at the shivering person curled up beside him. "Don't puke in my bed, Stiles, I'll get you some soda or something…" He poked Stiles very carefully on the shoulder. "Hey, dude… Why would you say that to Derek anyway?".  
Stiles looked up at his friend with a rather painful expression in his unusually blood shot eyes. Scott could smell his regret like a layer on Stiles' pale skin. "C'mon buddy, you really need to take a shower." Scott jumped out of bed to retrieve the water bottle Stiles had dropped on the floor and handed it over to him.

Stiles groaned as he sat up in bed, the clarity of things started to settle as the fog slowly lifted from his brain.

"It was just a joke! No really, why would he even think - what - I - Oh my _FUCKING GOD_ , I just sexted Derek Hale. Ok, I can fix this…" he said in a thin voice.  
"I'll just explain that it was a mistake, and that it was meant for this girl at the party, right?"

Scott stood at the foot of the bed, arms crossed over his chest, studying Stiles who fiddled with the water bottle.

"Stiles, do you like Derek? I mean, he can be a total jerk, but I mean do you like, _LIKE_ him?"  
Stiles' eyebrows lifted as he put on an innocent expression - _everything on his face hurt_ \- and said "Whaahh…uh, I mean, he's ok I guess?"

Scott walked up an stood beside the night stand and handed a couple of extra painkillers to Stiles. He tried to suppress a grin when he asked the next question: "You know how Derek can actually smell it on you when you tell a lie?".

Stiles busied himself gulping down two pills with half a bottle of water, avoiding eye contact.  
"Hey, Stiles, look at me, dude." Scott leaned closer and tried to meet Stiles' eyes. "Do you actually LIKE Derek Hale?"

With a frustrated huff, Stiles punched Scott feebly on the shoulder. "Stop freaking me out, alright!". He grabbed his phone. "I'll just send a text and explain everything, and all will be forgotten. Eventually. He can't _SMELL_ a lie through a god damn cell phone, and - " Stiles shut his mouth and put the phone down.

Scott's jaw just dropped as he stared at his buddy. "So you DO like him? Whoa! Stiles… I never thought you would, you know, a guy? This is like… huge! And… you're crazy!" Scott was pacing around on the carpet with a sensational grin on his face.  
"OMG, Scott, stop acting like a girl. And don't talk." Stiles rubbed his forehead with his index finger. He was so screwed.

It seemed Scott's mission this morning was to torment Stiles. Scott laughed as he ripped off the sheets from Stiles miserable figure. "Get in the shower, Romeo. Remember, you have a coffee date later".

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are very welcome!
> 
> For Sterek/TW fans, please give me your tumblr or other links ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Visit me at http://crazydollhousegirl.tumblr.com/


End file.
